


Holy Bucket Jesus and Yan-Chan

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i said i'd write the fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Bucket Jesus and Yan-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry

One day, Yan-Chan was feeling lonely. It had been a few days since Osana-Chan had confessed her love, and Senpai had accepted.  
She took a deep breath while holding Kokona-Chan's body (because she still murders for some reason) and then dumped her into the shredder.  
The blood was dumped in the bucket, and then...  
The bucket began to fly!  
Yan-Chan held on to the bucket until she fell off at the exit of the school. She looked as the bucket as it descended into the sky...

"Bucket-Chaaaan... I love you... Please don't leave." She shouted towards the bucket.  
"I am sorry Yan-Chan... But I must go to Mars and defeat all the unholy creatures." Holy Bucket Jesus said.  
And she watched the bucket fly off until a teacher magically took her home.

 

Damn you Donald Trump.

Your wall had seperated Yan-Chan and Holy Bucket Jesus...  
Now they could never fall in love.


End file.
